This invention relates to a dental hygiene appliance.
Specifically, this invention relates to a Tubular Toothpaste Tube Stand with Brushing Timer which provides two primary functions, viz; vertical toothpaste tube placement and a tooth brushing timer. To extract toothpaste from a toothpaste tube, the toothpaste must be extruded through the tube's nozzle end using applied pressure on the tube's exterior. When not in use, toothpaste tubes are often laid horizontally, which does not necessarily concentrate the toothpaste, within the tube, toward the nozzle end of the tube. Hence, vertical downward nozzle end toothpaste tube placement assists with concentrating the toothpaste, within the tube, toward the nozzle end of the tube by gravity, and vertical, downward nozzle end tube positioning also conveniently arranges the tube whereby the user may apply grasping pressure to the tube's heat-fused end, thereby further concentrating the toothpaste toward the tube's nozzle end.
According to the American. Dental Association, proper teeth-brushing and teeth-cleaning is good dental hygiene and is most effective when sustained brushing occurs over a time period of approximately two minutes. Accordingly, a sand/oil liquid timer hourglass is attached to, and stationary on, the tubular toothpaste tube stand and provides the user a visual gauge to determine elapsed brushing time. The inventor chose to offer a simplistic open top and open bottom tubular design whereby the attached and stationary sand/oil liquid timer hourglass is activated by vertically rotating the entire appliance 180 degrees, and, the appliance is easy to manufacture and use.
Therefore, the principle objective of the present invention is to provide an open top and open bottom tubular toothpaste tube stand with an attached sand/oil liquid timer hourglass, which is intended to assist people while timing their brushing routine.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an open top and open bottom tubular toothpaste tube stand which assists in concentrating the toothpaste, within the toothpaste tube, toward the tube's nozzle end, for readily dispensing the toothpaste.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an open top and open bottom tubular stand which accepts a plurality of toothpaste tube lengths.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an open top and open bottom tubular stand which accepts a plurality of toothpaste tube nozzle end caps.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an open top and open bottom tubular toothpaste tube stand of various shapes.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative open top and open bottom tubular toothpaste tube stand.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative open top and open bottom tubular toothpaste tube stand which attracts children and young adults.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an open too and open bottom tubular toothpaste tube stand and timer assembly kit for interactive learning for school children during health related classes.
Another objective of the present invention is to promote proper dental hygiene.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a recyclable plastic open top and open bottom tubular toothpaste tube stand.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ceramic open top and open bottom tubular toothpaste tube stand.
Lastly, another objective of the present invention is to provide an easily cleaned open top and open bottom tubular toothpaste tube stand.